Qui a mangé le gâteau de Lambo
by Yuukinokai
Summary: Le gâteau de Lambo a disparu! Tsuna joue au détective pour démasquer le coupable.
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette histoire en mangeant mon déjeuner (même si elle n'a aucun rapport avec mon déjeuner) et j'espère que vous l'aimez.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

C'était un samedi matin et Tsuna prévoyait dormir jusqu'à midi. Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

-OUUIIINNN! Les pleurs de Lambo le réveillèrent en sursaut. Encore à moitié endormi, Tsuna alla voir ce qui se passait.

-OUUIIINN!

-Lambo! Arrête de pleurer! Dit I-Pin

-La ferme stupide vache! Tu vas réveiller le 10e.

- HAHA ce n'est pas grave. Dit Yamamoto.

-Puisqu'il est déjà réveillé, ajouta Reborn.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Tsuna maintenant pleinement réveillé.

-Ciaossu! Quelqu'un a mangé le gâteau de Lambo.

Tsuna se rappela soudainement qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Lambo. C'est pour ça que sa mère a invité Yamamoto et Gokudera à venir dormir chez eux. Elle avait aussi acheté un splendide gâteau et l'avait mis dans un coffre-fort où elle le croyait en sécurité. Malheureusement, ce matin, il était en miettes.

-Quelqu'un l'a fait exploser. Et cette personne est encore dans la maison, puisque la porte d'entrée et les fenêtres n'ont pas étés forcées, dit Reborn.

-C'est Stupidera qui a fait ça! Ya juste lui qui a des dynamites!

- Stupide vache! Tais-toi!

-Ne vous en faites pas. Tsuna va jouer le détective, dit Reborn.

-EEIIEK! Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que tu es le boss.

-C'est pas une raison ça!

-Ne vous en faites pas 10e. Je vais vous aider.

Et c'est comme ça que Tsuna commença à jouer au détective.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le premier chapitre! B-)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

-Ano… qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Demanda Tsuna.

-Faire ce que tous les détectives font; confirmer les alibis des suspects.

-Bon ben… qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à minuit?

-Je dormais.

-Je dormais.

-Je dormais.

-Je dormais.

-Je dormais.

-EEIEK! Euh… est-ce que quelque chose d'anormal s'est passée?

-Non.

-Non.

-Gokudera ronflait.

-Non.

-Lambo ne ronflait pas.

-Euh… Reborn! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ensuite?

-Examiner les lieux du crime.

C'est ce que Tsuna fit.

_Plus tard_

-Regarde Reborn! J'ai trouvé une touffe des cheveux de Lambo. Ça veut dire que c'est lui le coupable? Mais c'est lui la victime!

-Lambo-San n'a rien fait!

-Peut être que le coupable l'a mise là pour qu'on accuse Lambo. I-Pin prit la défense de Lambo.

-Si tu veux accuser quelqu'un, il te faut des preuves, dit Reborn.

-C'est vrai, dit Yamamoto.

-Vous voyez? Lambo-San est innocent! Dit Lambo avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ça y est! S'écria Tsuna. J'ai trouvé le coupable et j'ai une preuve!

* * *

><p><strong>Avant de lire le prochain chapitre, devinez qui est le coupable!:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le dernier chapitre**

* * *

><p>-10e! C'est vrai que vous savez qui a mangé le gâteau?<p>

-Oui.

-Qui?

-Lambo lui-même.

-HEIN?

-Oui, regardez dans sa bouche. Des restants de gâteau sont restés coincé entre ses dents. Quand il a éclaté de rire, j'ai pu les voir.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la pauvre vache qui refusa d'ouvrir sa bouche.

-Stupide vache ouvre ta bouche qu'on voie ces restants!

Alors que Gokudera essayait d'ouvrir la bouche de Lambo avec force, ce dernier lui mordit la main.

-AIE! Je vais te tuer!

Il courut après la petite vache essayant de l'attraper. Ils accrochèrent tout le monde sur leur passage. Lambo essaya de s'enfuir par la porte mais il choisit mal le moment; Nana, la mère de Tsuna entre dans la cuisine à ce moment et Lambo se cogna sur sa jambe.

-Lambo! Ça va? Je suis désolée.

Maintenant que Lambo était à moitié assommé, Gokudera n'eut aucun mal à lui ouvrir la bouche. À la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, des morceaux de gâteau y étaient effectivement.

-Lambo! Pourquoi as-tu mangé le gâteau? Demanda I-pin.

-Lambo-San ne voulait pas le partager. Répondit ce dernier en boudant dans son coin.

-Comme tu es égoïste! Dit Nana qui avait tout de suite saisie la situation en voyant le coffre-fort éclaté. Comme punition, tu viendras avec moi acheter un autre gâteau.

-Eiek! Mais ce n'est pas une punition ça!

-Bas, ce n'est pas grave! Dit Yamamoto en rigolant.

-Lambo, la prochaine fois que tu manges en cachette, tu n'oublieras pas de brosser tes dents hein?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà et bravo à ceux qui ont deviné que c'est Lambo lui-même qui a mangé son gàteau. B-) <strong>


End file.
